WITCH: The Princess of Phobos
by Miraculous Ladybug Holder
Summary: It's been about a year since the Guardians final battle against evil until a evil cruel man named Viper came to destroy Phobos, the Prince using the last of his powers to get away from the man's near grasp of death. Now W.I.T.C.H is back in business in protecting Prince Phobos from Viper as well as searching for Viper's daughter, Phobo's soulmate! What will happen during the search
1. Chapter 1

**This story contains Will x Phobos. If you do not like this ship then please do not hate about it.  
This also takes place a year after season two.**

Thunder cries out above Meridian as it rains heavily from above, the sky grey with twisted clouds hovering ahead that pours none stop over the usually happy and great weather kingdom.  
Sadly, the story that is about to be told today starts hidden from plain sight where all the criminals and betrayers of all the kingdom's history are locked away in small cells with constant zaps of electricity that held them in.  
Within his cell the once mighty and powerful Prince Phobos lay, his mind blanking over and over at his defeat and betrayal from those around him. In his mind, he doesn't deserve to be in the cold cell, he doesn't deserve those who once ruled under his feet mocking him like a animal in a cage, he doesn't deserve to be lowest to the low.  
In his mind he deserves the best food his servants could ever give him, he deserves his large warm and comfortable bed, he deserves all those who mock him now bow before him and follow his orders with a single flick of his tongue and a point of his finger.

He deserves the _opposite_ of what he has now!

The prince looked out pass his electricity bars when he heard a very odd noise, the sound of a silent scream and chocking, questioning why he's seeing them fall to their knees or sides in heavy gagging and heaving while a man walks inside the prison. From a far it's hard to see who it is but it's clear from Cedric's hissing and growls that it's someone _he_ does trust or like in the slightest.  
And _that's_ saying someone's more evil than all Meridian and all worlds have ever seen in a very long time.  
The man smirked up at Cedric locked in his cage like the animal he is before he made he way upward and towards to Phobos' cell where he was finally able to get a good look at the man before him who caused the guards to fall ill at his feet and the bravest most powerful creature known as he once faithful right hand man...The man was tall and slender as well as easily easy on the eyes with his pale ivory skin covering his bones yet they still show it's joints and his strong cheek bones out like a proper skeleton in someone closet, his crooked grin wide and reveal his pure white teeth with two sharp fangs like a cobra on either side of that smirk of his, his long dark emerald green locks wrapped around his thin face like greasy vines in a horrific swamp, his eyes large but narrowed that hold the color of deep blue with a tint of light green much like his extremely sickly pale skin.

His looks alone quickly caused the once brave and powerful Prince of Meridian to shutter slightly as he gasp back his breath that quickly grew stale from the man's presence.  
"Viper..?"  
The hunter opened his palm as he outstretched his arm - Revealing the horrific scar coated in the deep color of crimson that starts from his bicep all the way downward to the center of his palm in a form of a snake and a rose vine combined, with that alone confirmed Phobos' thought- and a form of light begins to grow from his palm out towards the young man in a fast beam of lightning so bright it hurts the eyes if you stare too long and so loud it still rings around your head hours after it went away and so fast you must be able to breath slower to get a change to dodge it.

Rumble fell from the ceiling as the misty fog of the attack cleared away from the cell, only for the man to see it's empty now with only a burnt up area to sleep and dust particles that float about. The man snarled out before he turned to take his leave of the damned place, ignoring the cries and pleas of prisoners to be released.  
"You can run little Prince, but if you think you can run far and hide then you greatly mistaken me yet again..."

Unlike rainy and gloomy Meridian, Heatherfield's one and only Sheffield Institute was having a nice lovely day. The flower are bloomed, the trees are filled with life, the birds are singing a beautiful song fitting perfectly for the midst spring season, and of course all the students there groaning in tiredness of the school year.  
That is if they weren't _gawking_ at the new computer teacher.  
Mr Raphael Sylla is indeed a looker for some students with his kind gentle blue eyes, his mullet long blonde hair shimmer softly from the sunlight shining through the window of his classroom, his sweet and gentle voice like music for all hearts around him even if some are taken like sugar-filled honey from the most beautiful bird you have ever seen.  
Will typed on her assigned school computer as she listened to Raphael talking about today's assignment. Soon, the teacher stopped once he heard the bell ring which meant the students can leave for the weekend which clearly they were ready for like it's been forever since their last break off school.

Will packed up her things into her bag and headed out the door when she felt a soft humming from the Heart against her chest under her shirt of deep autumn color. _Well, __**that**__ haven't happened in a while..._ She thought to herself as she quickly made her way to a location to check on the strange magical jewelry, and once she got it out from the fabric she saw it was glowing and humming like crazy.  
The Heart hasn't acting like this or been at use since almost a year ago on that late December night when Cedric nearly destroyed Heatherfield which also meant it was pretty much the last thing the Guardians done that they needed to do.  
Sure, W.I.T.C.H use their powers here and there wither they want to or not and they transformed to practice some days or have more access to their powers on rare occasions.  
But like mentioned, the Heart haven't reacted like this in a while...

She heard footsteps going near her which caused her to quickly hide the Heart into her bag and looked at who it was.  
Thankfully, it was her boyfriend Matt.  
"Matt, you startled me!" She giggled out as she walked closer to him. Matt smiled back at her before gently taking her hand so they can start walking to the Vandoms home like they have been doing since that night Cedric became too powerful, the pretty red head ignoring the heavy humming of her jewelry on the bottom of her bag. It's nice actually, a nice warm spring day with the two walking side by side with one another with a entire weekend to relax and goof off with their friends with the couple and maybe even their families for the little break they have, and not to mention it's nice to have Heatherfield calm again like it's been for a while.  
Upon getting to the Vandom residence, Matt left sadly when seeing Susan(Weird to type instead of Ms Vandom) standing there with a stern look yet her eyes also show some concern softness and getting the hint they need to talk.

"Will, I want you to stay here while me and Dean go to the hospital to check on the baby."  
"What? Mom, that's unfair!"  
"It is fair. When the baby is born I want you to be here in case of emergencies where you have to be with your baby brother or sister."  
The cute red haired girl sighed and sat on the couch while her mother left her alone for the rest of the day...It's weird enough still getting used to your mom dating your history teacher but it's weirder when imagining having a new sibling added into the mix when your mother and said teacher aren't married or living together yet.

After a few minutes she grabbed her phone and called her friends to come over for some movies since she doesn't want to be lonely, even more not wanting to be lonely with the Heart still glowing and humming in her bag under the coffee table beside her...

Elyon gently yawned as she walked along the halls of her castle, staring at all the portraits of the kings and queens before her or her brother who ruled Meridian possibly better than they could ever. Yes, she is a good ruler, but she's still a teenager who wants to have fun and be able to see her friends without it being important Queen/Guardian work and possibly find romance...  
The young queen gasped when a random spot of light appeared before her and something fell out in a heavy thud and small whimpers and grunts of pain, her beautiful grey-blue eyes widen as she stared down at the pitiful wounded creature laying on the castle carpet still as a piece of drift wood while the glowing spot of light vanished as quickly as it came.

"Ph...Phobos..."


	2. Chapter 2 Pt 1

_A small child runs along the kingdom of Meridian, a bright smile on his lips as the wind blows through his long fair hair. Today was different than any normal day of his usual kingdom walkabouts, today was a day he was going to see his soulmate...His bride-to-be until death do they part.  
The little boy gently peeked into the open door way of a a cottage and stared wide eyed when he sees a man open his scared scared hand out to a woman holding her crying child close to her shaking chest..._

**_"ST_****OP!"**

Phobos sat up quickly only to quickly groan out in pain from his sore body being moved all of a sudden. His body honestly felt like he has been stabbed repeatedly in the same weak area of his flesh and emotions.  
He looked around the room as his flesh slightly tingle in burning pain, seeing he's in a bedroom he seems to recognize in the far back banks of his mind..."My old room." He mumbled softly under his cold breath.

"I see you're awake."

The young prince looked over to the room's entrance to see his little sister, the young Queen, standing in the doorway with clean fabrics in her arms like a mother hold a wrapped child.  
Their matching ice-blue pale eyes locked for the moment as Elyon moved around the room to place the clean clothes on the edge of the very large bed.


	3. Story Announcement

p style="text-align: center;"I have a big announcement to make, I'm moving this story out on Wattpad!br /I've been busy these last few months and I realize I'm not keeping my promise, I've been busy with other stories on my Wattpad account (a href=" user/Daughter-of-Slender0" target="_blank" rel="noopener" user/Daughter-of-Slender0/a) and so I'm going to be moving it there where I feel more comfortable with the writing controls there and stuff. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'm still going to continue stories here but Wattpad, over the years, has worked with me a whole lot better and doesn't shut down as much as any other story/fanfic site./p 


End file.
